Infinite Love
by AngelKoryuu
Summary: Sakura confesses her love to Sasuke..but what'll happen?read and find out!
1. Confessions

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I do not own this computer, I do not own the chair I am sitting on, I don't even own an internet card!!!  
  
Confessions  
  
Summary: Sakura confesses her love for Sasuke-kun! Whats gonna happen?  
  
After training Naruto Sakura and Sasuke were about to get home when..What if I tell Sasuke-kun about my true feelings?? She thought But..what ..i-if he re-rejects it??What'll I do..I can't stand hearing that..but what if..he doesn't like me?..He'll just reject me like the other girls..but..what if..But if I tell him I might know what his true feelings is....okay! today I'll go tell him..no matter wha-..Her thought were interrupted by Naruto.."Sayonara,Sakura-chan!"Naruto shouted and off he went to his favorite ramen store..Sakura noticed Sasuke leaving..she followed Sasuke .."umm..S-Sasuke-kun??".Sakura whispered.Sasuke stopped..  
  
Raindrops started falling...  
  
"hn?  
  
"W-well...I..r-relly w-w-wanted t-to uh..t-tell..uh..y-you.."  
  
Raindrops started falling faster...  
  
"what?"  
  
"I ..uh..well..I ...f-for ..th-the ..f-first time I met you..i...i..well..." she stuttered she closed her eyes tight, catched her breath.. "f..for the first tim..I met you I ..I ..fell in love with you Sasuke ..I..I...I LOVE YOU!"((aiya!))  
  
Sasuke wasn't surprised all the girls were madly in love with him..  
  
"Sakura..I'm not interested in you..."he continued "nor any other girls..love doesn't exist in me....I am here to take revenge on Itachi..and restore my clan.."  
  
Then he walked disappeared in the mist of the rain leaving poor Sakura behind in the rain..  
  
Sakura shocked to hear those words...fell down on her knees..crystal beads started to fall on her cheeks...her hands on the ground crying.....her heart beating fast..she tried to catch her breath..her wet pink hair covering her forehead...  
  
She didn't move....It seemed forever...  
  
waa!!! this is my first fic..If there is any wrong part or words here please tell me....Please Review!ty! and tc!..oh,I got a little tangled that's why... 


	2. Sakura faints

Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters for the rest of my life!  
  
Sakura Faints...  
  
She woke up half wet and sick... she saw blurry images at first then she saw things clearly..she stared at the window.... It's raining and dark outside .. she thought..It was midnight ............. Then she went back to sleep..She woke up again her head ached and she was shivering.. She stared at the window again. but it wasn't raining..she heard the birds chirp. And little light were seen at her window the curtains were half closed..she tried to sit but she can't she just lied down again with her head aching...then she remembered Sasuke and what happened last night ....:"Sakura .... I'm not interested in you ..nor in any other girls...I'm just here to take my revenge on Itachi ...and restore my clan.." She remembered those words clearly.....she began to cry...and she remembered the painful night of how she got home..  
  
Her eyes fully open hands on the ground..her heart throbbing.she tried to catch her breath..her wet pink hair covering her forehead...she was shivering in the rain..It was dark, and thundering....but still she didn't move..she was just there sobbing..her vision was blurred ...those words were pinned to her heart...still she didn't move...water was dripping from her nose and her hair..she tried to stand up..still sobbing..she tried not to faint..she was weak...but she made herself stronger..she made herself prettier..and Sasuke didn't notice even a little bit...why?? She said to herself over and over again...she walked... and she slipped the ground was wet she fell into a puddle..now her beautiful dress was now filled with mud..still she cried,she stood up tring to get back home..It was an hour ..still she cried...she saw her house was nearby..she dragged her feet to their..she went inside....droplets of water fell from her red dress to the polished floor..she went to her room..fell to the bed and cried herself to sleep.....  
  
She remembered It...still she was crying..her right arm on her forehead...she was hot... She looked at her clock,'6:58' more time to prepare...she thought..She remembered Sasuke."Sasu-ke.."she stuttered...Again she cried...  
  
But..what If I see Sasuke again?? Will I talk to him like nothing happened? She said..tears falling from her cheeks... Will I ignore him?But what'll I do?? I can't I'm not that strong to speak to him again since......but.........  
  
She cried...  
  
After a few moments,she stood up..she felt dizzy...she went to the bathroom and took a bath.After taking a bath she prepared herself a hearty meal because no one was home.. Again she looked at her clock..'7:48'.. What!!Already!?Oh,no I'm going to be late.."she said to herself...she finished her meal..stood up and went out...she didn't have time but she can't run, so she just walked Kakashi- sensei will be late a-anyway.. she said and thought about Sasuke...  
  
Meanwhile let's go to Naruto and Sasuke ...  
  
"Where is Sakura-chan??? Why is she late?? And where is Kakashi-sensei!!??" Naruto exclaimed  
  
"Shut up, dobe.." said Sasuke as he leaned to a tree with his arms crossed...  
  
"Why you! I want to fight with you Sasuke!"  
  
"Come on.. you'll just lose anyway..."  
  
"What!!!??? I won't Sasuke bastard!!!"  
  
"You know I hate your voice....It's so annoying.."  
  
"What!! And I hate you too because...uhh.ummm.b-because..uhh..because of your ..hair!!"  
  
"So what's with my hair??"  
  
"Because..uhh..umm..uh...well...it..uhh..a..It looks like a..a...a porcupine!!"  
  
"huh? A porcupine?!"  
  
"yeah!"  
  
"It does not...yours is the one that looks like a porcupines spikes...!!"  
  
"no!! ...."  
  
Their conversation was interrupted when they saw a pink haired girl...It was Sakura..  
  
Naruto ran up to Sakura..  
  
"Sakura-chan!!!!!!" Naruto shouted..then,he tripped on a little stone..and fell to the ground with a loud thump...  
  
"Stupid" muttered Sasuke..  
  
Sakura went to Naruto...  
  
"Naruto why are you kissing the ground??" Sakura said lazily..  
  
Naruto ignored this and continued while wiping his face..  
  
"Ohayo,Sakura-chan!!"  
  
"O-ohayo..Naruto.."  
  
Then they went where Sasuke was...  
  
Sakura felt her heart beating fast...she frowned and looked at the ground...  
  
"O-ohayo..S-sasuke-ku-kun..." she said with a forced smile...  
  
Sasuke didn't say anything and looked away..but..there was sometbing..something he felt..but..he doesn't know...he never felt it before..something..deep inside him..he could not describe..... he never felt it before..since Itachi killed his family.. he never felt it ever since...but there was something....everytime he was close to Sakura he can feel it...but he was hiding it all along...but why did he said those words to Sakura last night?? He didn't know...  
  
Sakura sat on a big rock away from the two..while Naruto walked back and forth ,mumbling..Sasuke sat under the shade of a tree...  
  
Sakura felt her head aching again..her heart throbbing she catched her breath every minute..she placed her right hand on her forehead..  
  
"Yo!" a puff of smoke appeared behind Naruto."Kakashi-sensei! You're late again..!" and like yesterday ..'it' started again...  
  
Sakura still breathing hardly...  
  
Sasuke stood up from his position and went to Naruto and Kakashi- sensei..when he noticed Sakura..  
  
Sakura then stood up to go to Sasuke,Naruto and Kakashi-sensei.... When....  
  
She collapsed..  
  
Thank ya for your reviews!Sorry because my computer was...uhh....so we needed to replace it with another monitor..then my internet card was..uhh....  
  
AppLecHerrY: sorry na bitin ka...kasi nasira monitor ko..naubusan pa ng internet card...  
  
Remix Sakura: I'll try to do the best I can!  
  
....nn ..the next chap might be too slow to be.. but I'll try to do the best I can since school day is nearing.. 


	3. Continuation

This fic is just short..... but the next one wll be much longer..please don't be mad ...  
  
Continuation...  
  
She collapsed...  
  
Sasuke,who was the nearest to Sakura..ran to her ..and cradled her in his arms Kakashi-sensei and Naruto followed..  
  
"S-sakura-chan!!" Naruto exclaimed..."What happened!?"  
  
Kakashi-sensei held Sakura who was breathing hard..and touched her forehead..his eyes widened... and carried Sakura, concentrating the chakra into his feet ran to her house which was nearby to the meeting place..and ran off without a word...  
  
Naruto and Sasuke followed...  
  
"K-kakashi-sensei?? What the hell happened??" Nruto asked..worrying about Sakura..  
  
Kakashi-sensei didn't say a word..and placed a warm cloth on her forehead...while Naruto was asking the hundredth time to Kakashi-sensei who is not listening to him and not replying to his forever ending questions... Sasuke was outside...thinking about something..thinking about his messed up mind..looking seriously...  
  
WAA! This is just short.. so I'm working hard on the next chappie..'Sasuke's thoughts' Wahahahaahahahaaha....I was hacking to Sasuke's thoughts..hihihih...  
  
As I have said before..please don't be mad... thanks for the reviews minna!!  
  
Luv ya'll!  
  



	4. Sasuke's thoughts

Sasuke's thoughts..  
  
He just stood there...just thinking ....thinking....  
  
:: ::  
  
What's this feeling inside me??..j-just b-beacause she t-told me that..sh-she loves me..  
  
Silence  
  
Why the hell am I shaking?? I don't have a-any f-feelings for her..s- so why the hell am I shaking?? She has such..a a b-big forehead and ..and ... she's not that strong..she's just good at controlling her chakra...and..and..she's also..c-cute...HUH?? Why did I even say that??  
  
He went somewhere else..and sat down...oo...  
  
...sigh I j-just need some rest..th-that's all...  
  
..Flashback  
  
He cradled her in his arms....she was breathing hard..eyes closed.he gulped..sweat was all over him.. his mind raced to everything that had happened..even the day that Itachi killed his family...he trembled..  
  
"S-sakura.." he whispered...  
  
That was when Naruto and Kakashi-sensei went to Sakura and Sasuke...Kakashi- sensei held her ..he wondered... what happened? He said to himself..  
  
Then Kakashi-sensei's eyes widened...and carried her to her house..  
  
Naruto followed...Sasuke all alone.. wondered he sat there ..not moving..like a dead corpse..and he came back to reality and went to Sakura's house like the other two..he was just about to knock when..he hesitated..and just stood there ..thinking..and went to another place..still thinking..  
  
..End of Flashback  
  
..he sighed again... closed his eyes and listened to the hum of the wind...when..."Ohayo,Sasuke-kun!" a high-ptched..voice called to him...it was a girl..it was Sakura... then he heard her giggle..he opened his eyes ..half expecting to see Sakura, and half not... she wasn't there...  
  
Why am I thinking of Sakura... Maybe because..she's just sick that's all.. ..Flashback  
  
"Sakura..I'm not interested in you..." he continued "nor any other girls..love doesn't exist in me....I am here to take revenge on Itachi..and restore my clan.."  
  
Then he walked away..leaving poor Sakura behind..  
  
..End of Flashback  
  
Yeah ,It was my fault I left her in the rain..I..didn't car about her ..I didn't even notice the rain...M-maybe.. I...should...just...say sorry to her..  
  
Then he went to Sakura's house....  
  
"S-sakura?" Sasuke said..  
  
Naruto and Kakashi-sensei weren't there ...maybe they went out...he thought  
  
He went to Sakura's bedroom the curtain was open...enough to see everything in her bedroom...the tiled floor her closet...everything...it was spotless..  
  
He sat on the chair beside Sakura's bed...who was catching her breath...he picked the warm cloth from the pillow...and putted it to Sakura's forehead...he began to speak:  
  
"Sakura...s-sorry...I left you there all alone in the rain...I didn't know what happened to me...I'm really sorry..sigh...the truth is..." he paused.. then continued.. "the truth is...I really don't know my true feelings for you...I don't know...but..." he was cut off by Sakura...  
  
"S-sasuke-kun.." she said unconsciously again she catched her breath every minute..  
  
He was surprised.. then he touched her forehead... Damn hot! He mumbled..  
  
"Sakura.." he whispered something in her ear...  
  
It was long...  
  
Then he stood up...before he could go Naruto and Kakashi-sensei appeared...  
  
"Where are you going Sasuke?" Kakashi-sensei asked..  
  
"..." then he walked out..  
  
Not looking back...he went to the door and smelled the fresh air outside and sighed..  
  
"Was it true?"  
  
Aiya! What did Sasuke-kun say to Sakura?? Waaa  
  
I picked this line from my favorite song..I forgot who sang it I don't even know the title...--;  
  
!!  
  
Last night you said you love me...last night you said you needed me... when I woke up I never saw your face...when I woke up you never left a trace...and if there's nothing I can say or do...I'll sing this song I wanna sing to you... I don't wanna dream if ..my dream is without you..I don't wanna sleep if my dream will only be you..I don't wanna hear the words..I don't wanna feel your touch..alli know is that you've hurt me so much...  
  
!!  
  
I was supposed to put ' A little bit" by M.Y.M.P. but...I'll just put the other oh-so-sweet lines at the last chappie..  
  
The next chap might take so loooooong...'Sakura no yume'..BWAHAHAHAAHAHAH!! jaa! 


	5. Sakura no yume

Sakura no yume  
  
She opened her eyes..her vision was blurry at first then she saw everything clearly...She was at Ino's flower shop...  
  
"Hey!Big-foreheaded girl!!" Ino shouted  
  
"Huh?Who...Ino?"  
  
"Yeah, you Sakura what the heck are you doing here?"  
  
"Well...I.." She didn't know why she was even there....  
  
"Get out of here Sakura!You're just scaring a hell lot o' people..Go!"  
  
"Wha-..Ino!" before she could finish a wind blew her away..."AAAAHHH!!"  
  
She was in a different place now...at a town ...a different town that she didn't even know...she saw a girl...It was ten-ten...she was with another girl... She was whispering something to the girl...  
  
"That's...she's the one...yes.." she heard the two girls..she was sure theye were talking about her..."yeah..." then she heard them giggle..."Let's get outta here before she hears all of what were talking about"...Then they laughed...then went walked out of the scene..  
  
"T-ten-ten..." she was dumbfounded  
  
She heard something behind her back..she faced her back and the scene changed..he saw Naruto... He was walking, his back facing her..  
  
"Na-naruto is that you?"she asked..Naruto stopped..  
  
He didn't face her he just stood..after a few moments he replied..  
  
"Sakura..you know..all those times..." As Naruto talked she became deaf, she can't hear anything...but she knows that Naruto was still talking..she tried to tell him that she can't hear anything..but no words came out of her mouth...Then she can hear again..  
  
"Goodbye..." Those were the last words she heard him say..then he walked again...  
  
Then she didn't saw Naruto now she saw Lee..walking his back facing her like what Naruto did...She tried to call to him..but her voice never came back she fell to her knees..she didn't even noticed she was crying...then she heard a voice..It was Neji..  
  
"Hey, get up you weakling..." Neji coldly said..  
  
She was shocked to hear those words from Neji, she looked up to him..she saw the same serious face that she always saw...  
  
"How can you be strong if you're always like that? Always crying.." he continued.."Weakling.." those were the last words he said..  
  
He disappeared...she cried..again..Her vision blurred...Then she fell into a pit.."AH!...Ouch!"..Then she felt something crawling to her legs..Insects! she shouted..."AAAAAAAHHHH!!!" then she looked up ..Shino...((who I call bug- boy.))"Shino..."..then the insects retreated...Shino disappeared...and the insects disappeared too..she cried again....It was dark..cold..dirty..  
  
N-no..I'm n-not a... a ...w-weakling...I'm not!!! She said to herself.. I won't give up ... I won't..n-no!.. she crawled to the pit..but everyitme she tried she fell..No one was there to help her..no one..even.. NOO!!!!!  
  
Then it rained...she came back to the scene where Sakura confessed her love to Sasuke...It happened again..  
  
She opened her eyes...she saw Naruto..  
  
"Sakura-chan!! Kakashi-sensei Sakura is awake!!"Naruto shouted to Kakashi- sensei..  
  
"Don't be too loud Naruto.." Kakashi-sensei said to Naruto ..then he went to Sakura..  
  
"Are you okay Sakura??You're sweating..You're.."  
  
"Yes..I'm okay.."she lied..  
  
"Well, do you want to eat now..?"  
  
She shook her head..  
  
"Well, Sakura you can't train for now..and.." he continued.."What happened ?Tell me why?"  
  
She shook her head..."Nothing happened.." "There is Sakura..something happened..tell me.."  
  
"Nothing happened.." She closed her eyes.."Please.."  
  
"Okay Sakura..We'll go out for now..we'll come back later.."  
  
She nodded and closed her eyes again..  
  
She remembered about the dream..maybe I just need some rest..she said to herself..she closed her eyes and slept..  
  
She was back in the scene again..Sasuke was talking to her while it rained..then he disappeared... She opened her eyes again.. N-no...  
  
She cried...then he heard Naruto's loud voice and wiped her teary eyes..  
  
"Sakura! We bought you a Ramen!"  
  
Kakashi just smiled..  
  
"Th-thank you.."  
  
She ate the Ramen that they bought for her..  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"uhh..y-yes...I'm alright.."  
  
"Well..just sleep again..you have a fever..and tomorrow it might go away..ok?"  
  
She nodded .."ok.."  
  
She slept...  
  
!!  
  
She woke up...tears falling from her eyes...the dream haunted her again..  
  
She stared at the ceiling..and didn't realize she was doing it for an hour or so..  
  
Kakashi cam in...  
  
"Sakura.did you have a good night's sleep??"  
  
"Y-yes.." she lied again..  
  
"Well,you missed breakfast..would you like to eat now..?"  
  
"I think so..."  
  
She sat up..feeling dizzy she lied down again..  
  
"Sakura you're not fully recovered don't stand up yet..maybe a week or so..you'll be ..good enough.."  
  
"Kakashi-sensei?" she asked  
  
"What is it?" he said while preparing her lunch...  
  
"Wh-where is ..Sasuke?" she blurted out.. huh?why did..I ask..  
  
"Hmm...." He said.. "He's training..  
  
"O-ok.." why did I say that?? Sakura get a hold of yourself! Inner sakura was going crazy..shouting..and..  
  
She ate heartily..  
  
"Sakura...go sleep now..you'll need your energy when you're fully recovered.."  
  
She frowned..She was frightened that the dream might haunt her again..  
  
"I..." before she could finish Kakashi interrupted her..  
  
"We'll visit you later when you're awake..ok?"  
  
"o-ok.."  
  
Kakashi left the room..  
  
She didn't sleep she just closed her eyes..afaid that it might come back and haunt her again..then she cried..  
  
Waaa.....Does it suck? Waaa...... I hate it!.please tell me..because it's my first time to write a fic..I don't know much..I'm not like the other who are professionals..I'm just getting to do better..even if I'm a bookworm..hehe..Please tell me if I have wrong spellings...or anything that is wrong..  
  
T.y. for ya review  
  
Jaa 


	6. What's this feeling

What's this feeling?  
  
Sakura was now fully recovered from her fever... It was a week now...Sasuke and Sakura haven't seeing or talking to each other yet...she was swinging back and forth from the swing nearby her house...thinking...Sasuke walked to the woods...thinking...  
  
"Maybe, Sasuke hates me now..."she said "maybe he really, really.."  
  
"...hates me... I can't even talk to her now..."he was worried "now that's she's not sick anymore I can't talk to.."  
  
"..him.. I simply can't .. I'm too embarrassed...I can't...after that incident ..."  
  
"..I can't...there's no way ..I can talk to her now after what I said to her.."  
  
"What'll I do now? Do I have to say sorry..or let him apologize to me..or.."  
  
"I've..apologized to her.."he kicked a small stone.."now..I can't anymore.."  
  
"So..what'll ..do I have to leave it..I can't...he'll "  
  
"hate...me...huh?...why am I afraid if she hates me?? Why? Is it..because.."  
  
"he'll surely hate me..." she frowned not letting the tears come down  
  
"... I'm too embarrassed..to talk..to.."  
  
"..her..." he sat down near a river.. "..I don't even know if what I said was true.."  
  
Flashback  
  
"Sakura...s-sorry...I left you there all alone in the rain...I didn't know what happened to me...I'm really sorry..sigh...the truth is..." he paused.. then continued.. "the truth is...I really don't know my true feelings for you...I don't know...but..." he was cut off by Sakura...  
  
"S-sasuke-kun.." she said unconsciously again she catched her breath every minute..  
  
He was surprised.. then he touched her forehead... Damn hot! He mumbled..  
  
"Sakura.." he whispered something in her ear...  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"That dream...It's not true anyway..."  
  
Flashback  
  
Where am I? She was in somewhat looked like a room..it was all white she sat down, her legs to her chest her chin between it... I'm..alone..all alone.. she cried silently... Huh? What's that voice?...... Sasuke...Sasuke? Is that you? Sasuke!? She stood up looked everywhere but all she could see was plain white...  
  
Huh? What's that?  
  
Sakura......you..I..don't..hope...I'm sorry... It was Sasuke ... I'm really sorry..feeling...thank you..  
  
She opened her eyes, she remembered everything clearly...she didn't know but...after a few moments she dozed off..  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"I really wish..." Sakura started to say..  
  
"I know what she thinking now..."  
  
They both sighed  
  
And looked at the orange-lavender sky...  
  
"What's this feeling?" they said in unison  
  
w0w..like they were both thinking the same thing..hehe...oh, and that thing when Sasuke said something to sakura..I'll spill it on the last chappie..hehe..cliffhanger.. thanks for all ya reviews! And sorry that this chap sucks out!  
  
Oops..I forgot..  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own any Naruto characters..ok?  
  
All this time I forgot that... 


	7. Love me for who I am

Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters...  
  
Love me for who I am  
  
Sakura slept peacefully, without the dream haunting her...She woke up with a smile in her face...she looked at the window...it was sunny, the birds were chirping loudly. She went to the window and opened the glass window and breathed the fresh air of the morning sunshine she closed her eyes and opened it again then she smiled and giggled a little... Maybe just maybe today it will be different...maybe ...she said to herself. She went to the bathroom and bathed... The water poured down to her body then she put shampoo in her hair and washed it thoroughly next was the new soap she bought a month ago...It has the smell of cherry blossoms it has the color of pink too...then she washed her hair and her body and picked her white towel, she had separate towels one for her body and another for her hair...she went to her room barefooted ((the floor is clean...)) and dried her body with the towel and blow dried her hair with a blow drier ((duh.)) and combed it... next she put her red dress and combed her hair again and putted her head protector. She went to the kitchen and prepared herself a hot milk and eggs with rice in a bowl and ate silently.. she thought about Sasuke...but it didn't matter to her anymore, but half of her did , half of her did not..she thought about Sasuke while eating..and what'll happen if she ... she glanced at their clock in the wall and saw '7:23' she smiled and when she was finished with her meal and hot milk she cleaned it and wiped the table...and prepared to go out. She opened the door and inhaled the fresh air, she saw a cute little kitten beside her she went down and patted its head and smiled ((n.n)) then someone shouted."Kimi!" then with that the cat ran to her master and Sakura stood up, the cat's owner patted its head and giggled and stood up, before going away she waved to Sakura... Sakura waved back...the wind blew her pink hair... Maybe...today will be great... she said to herself, smiling...with that she ran to the meeting place where they always meet....smiling....  
  
"I hear you everywhere..."  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
This fic will be goodie good with the Chobits' song: I hear you everywhere...the tone matches the fic..or so I think..but that's for me. that's only my opinion..even if I don't know what the meaning of the whole song is the music matches 'it' I say that it was like a new day for her with the song...  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Hey, why was I saying that anyway? Thank you! For me this chap does not suck for me.it's a new beginning.. and does the title match the story??  
  
Jaa! 


	8. New beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters..it's Mashimoto..ok!? I mean Masashi Kishimoto...whew... that was only a joke..  
  
New beginning  
  
Sakura ran to where they always meet ..she stopped, panting...  
  
"Ohayo, Sakura-chan! I'm glad that you're okay now.." Naruto said. blushing a little..  
  
Sasuke noticed it..  
  
"Ohayo, Naruto!" Sakura replied back, before she could say good morning to Sasuke ...he walked away...  
  
"Sa-sasuke..." she whispered ... what happened to Sasuke?  
  
"...' Naruto was surprised too he didn't know why he disappeared, he wasn't like that..  
  
Sasuke...  
  
Sasuke was sitting under the shade of a tree... he didn't have the courage to face Sakura...Why? ((don't ask me! Ask him!)) ..he sighed...then closed his eyes... he saw an image..pink...Sakura! she was smiling ((like she doesn't duh!?))  
  
"Sasuke?  
  
He opened his eyes...  
  
"Sa-sakura..?"  
  
"Sasuke..wh-what's h-happening t-to you??"  
  
"Uhhhh.. I...well...how long h-have you been here?"  
  
"About 5 minutes I guess...wh-what were..you thinking?" she said nervously..somewhere deep inside her she was still embarrassed to face Sasuke ..but now she was here...she can't stop herself...  
  
He looked away..half-blushing...((AIYA!!)) then he stood up and walked away...  
  
"Sasuke-kun! Chotto mate! Why ..are you..avoiding..m-me.."  
  
He stopped  
  
"I'm ..n-not a-avoiding you...." Then he walked again and went to Kakashi- sensei and Naruto with sakura behind him...  
  
"Sakura, you're not yet ready to train yet..." before he could finish Sakura cut him off.  
  
"But—"  
  
"No buts Sakura..."  
  
"O-okay.." she frowned  
  
Kakashi just told her some basic training so she won't be tired... after that they went home. Obviously Naruto headed for the Ramen store... But stopped when... "Sakura would..you..uhhhmm....like to come with me to the Ramen store?"  
  
"huh!? O-ok..." she couldn't hesitate. There was nothing to do anyway so she went with Naruto, while Sasuke went home... alone.. ((DUH!!!))  
  
"Irashai-masen!" the waiter and waitresses greeted the two... they went to find a table and Naruto ordered a hell lot o' ramen, while Sakura only ordered one..  
  
"Bye Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted very loudly..  
  
"bye!" Naruto waved at her and Sakura waved back...  
  
Sakura didn't go to their house instead she went to the park..and sat on the swing..  
  
Waa it doesn't make sense...  
  
L0vEnEkO: waa it doesn't even make sense at all.. Cochimu: d-don't cry...it's not your fault...sigh.. L0vEnEkO: I'll do the best that I can! Cochimu: Ganbatte! L0vEnEkO:HAI!!!! That was a short conversation between me and Cochimu my friend... Does it suck?? It does duh!/ well ....i don have anymore to say! 


	9. Thinking of you

Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto Characters... Masashi Kishimoto does duh!! Why am I always saying duh! .  
  
Thinking of you  
  
She sat on the swing, swinging back and forth humming happily... But somehow she felt a little sad because Sasuke was ignoring her... But he said that he wasn't ignoring her... Should she visit him? Or not? She can't decide ....  
  
Sasuke went to the woods where he went the last day.. and thought of her again.. those days that they have spent together...  
  
Should I just ignore him? But I can't I still like him even if he said that to me..even though..  
  
Do I have to ignore her? But this feeling.. I was always acting coldly to her..and now I even care about her.. I don't know my true feelings yet.. now I care about her..it was like she was the door to everything in me..it feels like she was the missing piece in my life..what the heck am I saying?? The key to the hidden door in my life...  
  
He's my only one.. the everything in my life...for the first time I met him..i liked him than anyone else... I can't ..should I just act like somebody now... if Naruto finds out he might tell Kakashi-sensei..or ask me a hell lot of questions...I really love him...  
  
(sigh)...  
  
It was a new day again... Sakura was prepared to what will happen today.. but she won't know how to act...  
  
"Ohayo Sakura-chan!" or so ....  
  
"Ohayo Naruto.. can you please lower your voice down..you'll make the half- deaf even more deaf... (sigh)" she said..she looked to Sasuke who was surprised because she was looking to him...  
  
"Ohayo..Sasuke-kun..."  
  
"Ohayo.." he said almost a whisper but only Sakura heard it, she almost saw him blushing good thing he looked away..  
  
WWWWWAAAAAA!!!! Sasuke ...Sasuke...said good morning!!! Waa1!! Is this true am I dreaming.... Even Inner Sakura was surprised..  
  
He went to her and said sorry...Sakura said the same thing too..  
  
Whaaatt!! Sasuke said sorry!!!?? I can't believe it!!! Inner Sakura was going crazy because of Sasuke who was like changing..  
  
They both looked away..  
  
Okay so this is much of sweeetttt things..but I wonder what chapter will Sasuke will say his true feeling to Sakura..waa can't wait.. and please reviewrevewreviewreviewreviewreviewreview arigato!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
May god bless ya'll!  
  
I was gonna hesitate to tell you ..should I let you know.. I was never really like this before ...did I say before? Or maybe I'm confused when you are near me..I don't know what to do or I should be.. there's only one thing in my mind.. that's you and me..  
  
I'm a little bit of crazy I'm a little bit of a fool I'm a little bit of lonely I'm a little bit of all.. Oh, I need a cure.. Just a little bit of you... And I will fall...  
  
I'm always on a run to see you...and you allow me to.... It wasn't my intention to hurt you...this feeling is true.. Or maybe I'm confused when you are near me.. I don't know what to do or I should be... 


	10. The time has come

The time has come??  
  
Sasuke decided to go into the woods again and think..As usual...at last he has decided to say Sakura his true feelings...but he was just too embarrassed he was supposed to do it the last last week when..  
  
Flashback  
  
"Sasuke what are you thinking about??" Sasuke was looking at the sky with thinking eyes when Sakura just appeared all of a sudden...  
  
"N-nothing.." he said shyly....;;  
  
"Oh...is that it?"  
  
"Wh-what d-do you mean??"  
  
"uh..hehe..nothing"  
  
Silence  
  
Sakura hugged her knees and rested her chin on her kneecaps...while Sasuke was still looking at the sky ....  
  
"uh..Sakura...?"  
  
"huh? Yes.."  
  
"Well.." he looked at her.. "I..well.."  
  
Sakura looked at him the way he did... "Wh-what I-is it..Sasuke-kun??"  
  
"Well...I've been..uhh..well.." Sasuke looked down, Sakura still looking at him((sigh)) he gulped... his heart beating faster he didn't dare show it to Sakura 'cause she might..  
  
The silence grew heavier, still Sakura waited Sasuke to say something..  
  
"Well..." He catched his breathe.. ((say it!! say it!!))  
  
Their conversation was interrupted by Naruto ... who went to where the two were..((darn))  
  
Kuso...that baka .. I was already confessing to Sakura...  
  
"Huh? What are you two doing??" he said sitting like a frog..  
  
Sakura and Sasuke looked away from each other..  
  
"Nothing.." they said together...almost blushing...Sakura who was already nervous, changed the topic..  
  
"uhhh.. why don't we eat Ramen?" Sakura suggested  
  
"SURE!!!!!" Sakura and Sasuke covered their ears.. "Even though you're acting strange let's go!!"  
  
"Sa-sasuke-kun.. d-do you wa-wanna g-go?" Sakura asked  
  
"S-sure.." Sasuke said without hesitation .  
  
Inner Sakura  
  
WHAT!! Sasuke accepted my invitation!!?? That's strange.. but ..aww..Sasuke is acting strange..haha..SASUKE IS MINE!!!!..AHAHAHAHAAHAH!! I GOT SASUKE!!AHAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
o.o;;;  
  
They all went to the Ramen store and ate happily especially Naruto... who ate 17 bowls of different kinds of ramen...0.0;;; .... And before Naruto ordered another ramen Sakura cut her off and let Naruto who was crying o.o;;;;;;;;; pay his ramen.. They both said their goodbyes and went home except Sakura and Sasuke...  
  
Here goes...  
  
"uhh..Sakura?"  
  
"Huh? Wh-what is it Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said  
  
They went to some place that they can speak to each other privately...  
  
"well...Sakura...I've really wanted to tell you this..well.." he looked down again...((SAY IT!!! SAY IT!!)) "well..I "he gulped..  
  
"What..is it Sasuke-kun?"  
  
Before Sasuke could say anything...Kakashi appeared..o.o;  
  
"yo!" Kakashi said  
  
Sasuke turned around , disappointed and annoyed "What are you doing here!!??"  
  
"uhh... I just overheard your conversation and wanted to butt in.."  
  
"WELL NOW THAT YOU HAVE BUTTED IN WHY DON'T YOU BUTT OUT!!???" Sasuke said  
  
Sakura sighed and sweatdropped...  
  
"Keep it cool Sasuke I'm just going now.. sorry for interrupting your heart- to-heart conversation.." Sasuke and Sakura blushed when Kakashi said 'heart- to-heart'..  
  
"!!!"  
  
"BYE!!" Then Kakashi disappeared and as usual went to somewhere private where he can read his perverted book...o.o;;  
  
They went home together and Sasuke haven't confessed to Sakura yet. The next morning they had a day off from training...  
  
I'll do it this time for sure!  
  
Naruto had gone home what was only left was Sakura and Sasuke.  
  
"uhh...Sakura?"  
  
"y-yes Sasuke-kun"  
  
They looked at each other...  
  
"well... as I was saying yesterday.."  
  
"yes..Sasuke-kun?"  
  
Sasuke looked down.. (( THE HECK SAY IT!!!))  
  
"well.. I ...uhh...for..when..you..uhh..well.."  
  
"yes, Sasuke-kun"  
  
Sakura leaned closer to him..  
  
"I..uhh..you.."  
  
"yes?"  
  
"well..you know.. uhh..when.. I don't really uhh.." he blushed  
  
"Sasuke-kun!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Ino interrupted..  
  
They both sweatdropped and looked away from each other..  
  
"hey big-foreheaded girl..why are you with Sasuke??"  
  
"It's none of your business Ino-pig!!"  
  
The two started fighting..o.o;;  
  
Shikamaru asked Sasuke.. "hey, Sasuke why are you blushing??  
  
"No I'm not blushing...!!" Shikamaru teased Sasuke  
  
"oh yeah, you're blushing right now.."  
  
"No I'm not!!"  
  
"heheh is our always-cold-at-everybody-and-at-other-stuff in love?"  
  
"WHAT!!?? I'M NOT YOU..YOU JERK!!"  
  
Shkamaru continued teasing Sasuke and Sakura and Ino was still fighting, oh and Chouji? He's eating chips he didn't mind what was happening he just ate and ate..o.o;;  
  
The next day as usual he wanted to tell Sakura his true feeling but was always interrupted by someone or something... this went on for a week ((sigh can't he tell it to Sakura now??))  
  
End of flashback  
  
So how am I going to say it to Sakura when there are a hell lot o' many interruptions?? he sighed and stood up.. and searched for Sakura . He saw Sakura swaying back and forth from a swing.  
  
"uh..Sa-sakura?"  
  
She stopped..  
  
"Sasuke-kun!"  
  
"Well I just wanted to tell you something.. I just can't tell you 'cause there were so many interruptions.."  
  
"yes, Sasuke-kun what is it?"  
  
She stood up, and put her hands on her back..  
  
"well...listen carefully I'm only going to say this once.. "  
  
"Yes, Sasuke-kun.. I-I'm listening..." she was terrified because what if he might say that he doesn't like me again.. what if..  
  
Their heart beated faster and faster..  
  
"well.. It's because of..wh-what you..s-said..."  
  
"yes, Sasuke-kun.. is there something..wr-wrong to what I said??" she said worriedly  
  
"N-no.. what I mean is..." he said..  
  
Before he could blurt out those BIG words suddenly.....  
  
It rained...  
  
"Sa-sasuke-kun why d-don't we go t-to m-my h-house" she said shivering in the cold.. " My house is nearby h-here a-a-anyway"  
  
"o-okay.."  
  
They ran to Sakura's house and when they were in the house safe from the rain..  
  
The rain stopped...((o.o;; what the---))  
  
"uhh..Sa-sasuke-kun why don't you go there and take a bath.. I-I'll just go upstairs and get clothes for you..."  
  
"o-okay.." Sakura went upstairs to get his 'new' clothes and Sasuke went to the bathroom but before he went there he explored the house..  
  
"Sasuke-kun..here" Sakura gave 'new' clothes and towel.." actually it's from my dad..hehe but will it be okay to you..??"  
  
"sure.." he went to the bathroom and Sakura went upstairs again..  
  
When Sasuke was done he went upstairs and searched for Sakura's room there was a sign on the door that says 'Sakura' he went inside...  
  
No one was inside...  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
"S-sasuke-kun!!??"..Sakura was in the bathroom .."I'll just get dressed..a- and .."  
  
He blushed..dressed??..waa  
  
"I'll j-just w-wait downstairs.." he went downstairs with hiding his already red face..  
  
"o-okay.."  
  
Sasuke waited downstairs and cooled himself, within minutes he was back to normal again..he sighed..he would not let himself think of that 'get dressed' thingeh  
  
"Sasuke-kun?"  
  
Sasuke looked at Sakura who was at the stairs.  
  
She was wearing white t-shirt with a flower on the right side and a light blue skirt...  
  
He blushed seeing Sakura on her 'dress'..  
  
"Does this look... like a... a maid's uniform?"  
  
"N-no.. I-it looks.. it looks..c-cute on you.." he looked away..  
  
Sakura looked down ..and they both blushed... and smiled  
  
"S-sasuke-kun?"  
  
"hn?"  
  
"Well.. would you like to taste my new recipe?"  
  
"Sure Sakura.."  
  
Sasuke and Sakura went to the kitchen. Sasuke helped Sakura make her new recipe... don't ask me I don't know what she cooked okay?  
  
"Sasuke-kun? What does it taste?"  
  
"uhh.. it's great Sakura! I've never tasted anything like this!" ((of course you dummy!! You don't have any parents at home how could you make yourself a thing like that!!??))  
  
"Really!? Oh thank you Sasuke-kun!" she smiled at him..  
  
They looked at each other's eyes..  
  
Her eyes are really beautiful why haven't I seen that before??  
  
Sasuke's eyes are sooo cute!!  
  
Sasuke never confessed to Sakura that day...maybe next time.. .he thought..  
  
At last the day has come that Sasuke gave all his courage and tell Sakura his..never-ending feelings??  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
"yes..Sasuke-kun?"  
  
He breathed in and out..  
  
"well.. I "  
  
"hey Sasuke-bastard, Sakura-chan!! Let's go to the Ramen store!!!!!!! I'm getting hungry!!  
  
They both sighed and went after Naruto.  
  
And after eating ((sigh))... they went home..and Sasuke never got to tell his feelings to Sakura..  
  
That night Sasuke went out and trained at the middle of the night... when he was training he heard something..  
  
"Who's there!!??" he said "Show yourself!"  
  
"It's just me Sasuke-kun.."  
  
It was Sakura..  
  
"Sakura.. what are you doing here at the middle of the night??"  
  
"Well, I wanted to get some fresh air.."  
  
"oh.."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"oh me? I just wanted to train myself.."  
  
hey.. this must be the time when I can tell Sakura!!  
  
He catched a breath and turned to Sakura who was looking at the moon.  
  
"Sakura."  
  
"Huh? Yes, Sasuke-kun?  
  
"I want to tell you something..."  
  
Her face was half lit by the moonlight..  
  
The air brushed past them..  
  
"Yes , Sasuke-kun.. I'm listening.."  
  
He gulped  
  
"I .." he became nervous again "well..when you said that.."  
  
"yes?"  
  
"When you said that you....."  
  
BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH!!!!! I hope this wasn't a cliffhanger for you guyz!!  
  
Sorry that I have made my other chapters short.. I'm really sorry.. and can I ask a question.. why is that when I always do those italics and line things and asterisk ... it doesn't show at the fic?? Why desu!!?? I wanna know .. thanks!! Jaa matta ne! 


	11. Ai Cross Temple

Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters.. I just wish I did...  
  
Ai Cross Temple  
  
"I .." he became nervous again "well..when you said that.."  
  
"yes?"  
  
"When you said that you....."  
  
"That.."  
  
"that.. you said.. uhh..well..you..the.."  
  
They heard something....  
  
"Who's there!!??" Sasuke said annoyingly...  
  
"oh, hello I didn't know you two were here..."  
  
Kakashi...  
  
"What the heck are you doing here!!!!????" Sasuke shouted at Kakashi..  
  
"oh... I was strolling around here.. and I heard someone talking.. so I went to check.." He scratched his head....  
  
Sasuke was now burning with anger..  
  
Sakura was dumbfounded..  
  
Kakashi was in trouble..  
  
Sasuke clenched his fists at Kakashi. Sakura saw this and calmed down Sasuke...  
  
Kakashi sweatdropped ...  
  
"well.. I need to go now.. bye!" with a poof Kakashi disappeared leaving Sasuke still angry  
  
Well Sasuke haven't told Sakura his true feelings...  
  
((darn))  
  
It was Sunday and it was their day off at training . Sasuke sat on a bench that was near a tree he was thinking about how he could shake off those stupid interruptions.  
  
He sat just there thinking as usual ... then two girls sat on the bench with him, one girl had a ponytail and one had a headband...  
  
The girl with a ponytail said : "hey, have you heard a temple called Ai Cross Temple?"  
  
"nope.. haven't heard of it.." the girl with a headband said..  
  
"well, they said that if one confesses to the other one their love would last forever..."  
  
Sasuke heard this... he eavesdropped at the conversation of the two...  
  
"Really? But, that's only rumors you know, do you believe in those rumors?"  
  
"Think so.. but other times they have proved that it was really true.. so that's why I believe.. hehe.. but I think that's really true you know.."  
  
"well, you can put it like that anyway.."  
  
"Do you know that they give out cherry blossom necklaces..?"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Uh-huh. It has a shape of a cherry petal and the scent of the cherry blossom too!"  
  
"Really!! Aww that's so cute!!"  
  
"Haha I knew you'd like it... when the man confesses to you it becomes true love and will last forever!"  
  
"That's sooo romantic!!"  
  
"YUP!!"  
  
confesses huh? Sasuke said to himself  
  
Then the two girls stood up and went somewhere...  
  
Sasuke decided to that he would tell Sakura his true feeling at Ai Cross Temple...  
  
He went to Sakura's house and saw her in their garden...  
  
"S-sakura?"  
  
"Huh?' Sakura turned around and saw Sasuke...  
  
".."  
  
"Sasuke-kun! What are you doing here?"  
  
She left what she was doing and went to Sasuke..  
  
"well.. I just wanted to ... uhh.." spit it out Sasuke!! He said to himself..  
  
"I just want you to.. uhh .. well.. come with me at Ai Cross Temple..that's all." I said it!!  
  
"well.." AAHH!! Sasuke invited me?? Aahh! Hell yeah Sasuke is mine!!  
  
Inner Sakura said as she was punching in the air..  
  
"..."  
  
"Of course Sasuke-kun!! I'll go with you!!"  
  
"R-really Sakura??"  
  
"yup, of course!!"  
  
"well.. where will we meet?"  
  
"well...what about the.. park!"  
  
"o-ok.." he said he blushed 'cause Sakura is going out with him.. to the Temple..  
  
Okay, this fic is short.. I just wish the other one will be long..the end is near!!BWHAHAHAHAHAH!!  
  
Matta ne! 


	12. Under the Cherry Blossoms

Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters ... if I did I could've kicked – out!! HELLYEAH!! o.o; sowi..  
  
Under the Cherry blossoms  
  
"R-really Sakura??"  
  
"yup, of course!!"  
  
"well.. where will we meet?"  
  
"well...what about the.. park!"  
  
"o-ok.." he said he blushed 'cause Sakura is going out with him.. to the Temple..  
  
The next day Sasuke prepared for the 'day' he was really sure that no one will be interrupting them...  
  
Sakura hummed happily to herself while combing her beautiful pink hair. She wore a pink shirt with a little butterfly at the top and a blue skirt. She went out and saw the sun almost fading from the world.. she walked to the park jumping happily.  
  
Sakura saw Sasuke on a bench sitting patiently she called out to him.  
  
"Sasuke-kun!!!!!!!!! "  
  
He turned around and saw Sakura waving happily....  
  
"Sa-sakura...."  
  
"Sasuke-kun I'm very sorry that I'm late..."  
  
"it's okay Sakura sh-shall... we go?"  
  
She nodded  
  
"yup!"  
  
They entered the big gates of Ai Cross Temple and went inside after a while of walking he saw an old man giving out the Cherry blossom necklaces. He went to the old man and payed for the necklace.  
  
He went to Sakura...  
  
"S-Sakura...h-here.."  
  
He handed out the Cherry blossom necklace. Her eyes widened and she smiled her sweet smile.  
  
"Sasuke-kun! That's so thoughtful of you..!"  
  
Sasuke looked down and blushed a little.. a little...  
  
"Sasuke-kun could you put that on me? I can't reach it.."  
  
"S-sure.."  
  
He went to her back and put the necklace on her, she turned around and Sasuke saw a very beautiful Sakura who had the Cherry blossom necklace, which he gave for her..  
  
They went to the garden of the temple... they saw many Sakura trees that bloomed that spring...  
  
Cherry blossom petals surrounded them... Sasuke saw a very beautiful spot and they went to that place...  
  
"Sa-sakura ..."  
  
"Hai, Sasuke-kun.."  
  
"well.. you see I .."  
  
"..."  
  
"I really wanted to tell you... if somebody or something interrupts us... still..would you still listen to me?"  
  
"Of course Sasuke-kun I will.."  
  
"okay..."  
  
Her simple words encouraged Sasuke... he went on..  
  
"well.. when you said that..you..you.." he gulped "you..said..well..when you said that.. that you love me.."  
  
Sakura frowned...  
  
Sasuke continued.  
  
"well.. when you said that.. something.. something.." he stopped he saw Sakura frowning but still he continued..  
  
"you said.. that.. well .... Something really.. really changed m-me Sakura... I swear.."  
  
Sakura looked up to him..  
  
"..."  
  
"well... you see.. I-I've been thinking about..th-this.. for some time and.. and.." he paused.  
  
"well.. it has really changed me Sakura.." he felt as if he was being possessed he didn't stutter anymore he didn't even felt scared too...  
  
"you see... I don't really know what's happening to me.. i.. just.. I don't really know my true feelings for you.. you see.. I only recognized you as..."  
  
"As one of your annoying fan girls... you feel that don't you.." she cried.. "I know.. you're ... going to tell me that you don't like me because I'm just a bother for you.. don't you!!??"  
  
Sasuke saw Sakura crying.. in his own heart he didn't want to see her cry... he didn't even want her to cry anymore ... so he...  
  
He hugged her tight ... really tight..  
  
She was surprised.. she didn't even expect it to happen... but she didn't hug back.. she was too.. scared?  
  
"I really like you Sakura..."  
  
Her mind swirled.. she was too..  
  
"I didn't know it until you.. said that you love me.. but I'm sorry Sakura.. I can't love you as you love me... I still need time to know.... My true feelings for you.....but Sakura... I really like you..."  
  
He buried his face in her hair.  
  
She cried... she shaked.. she didn't know what to do so she..  
  
Hugged him back..  
  
Even though she hugged him she still cried.  
  
"Sakura... please.. don't cry.. I don't want to see you cry.."  
  
"Iie Sasuke-kun..I'm.. hiccup.. cry..hiccup.. crying..because.. I'm crying because I'm happy.. I'm.. hiccup.. really.. really happy.."  
  
He dried her tears with his finger and smiled at her... she smiled back...  
  
She stopped crying.. after a long while.. they sat on a bench overlooking the village ... with Sakura petals flying above them...  
  
.....  
  
umm.. do you like it? And I think someone said that.. someone wants Sasuke to kiss Sakura? I'm sorry but that's not in my... you know.. hehe... thank you for advising me about the italics thingy thank you very much!! Well.. I think two or one more chapter to go....! And I'm currently working on 'The beach"..oh, and if you were thinking about why I called it Ai Cross Temple.... 'Ai' in Chinese means 'love' so.. it means Love Cross Temple.. oh and the cross.. I dunno... ty!! 


	13. Under the Cherry Blossoms2

Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters.. if I did I should have kicked --- out of the scene..hehe  
  
Under the Cherry Blossoms (part2)  
  
(umm.. if you have Sakura's theme.. you can play it while reading this..i played it too..hehe..just for fun..)  
  
I felt this... feeling ever since... my love for you never ended even once... my attention was always at you.. I never left my eyes at your face... even for once.. but somehow... I always felt... a big lump at my heart.. you were always like that to me... even though I tried to be nice, warm and not a bother to you.. but ... it didn't change... my love for you will never end.. never.. I will always love you forever... I know that love cannot be measured.. but... you know.. when I look at you... I always feel something.. I blush when you look at me.. I just wish you'd understand my feelings... even just for once.. I really wish you'd love me.. even in just a dream... you know I loved you ever since... I don't need any exchange for your love.. I only need you.. please don't leave me.. I always love you and I forever will... but you always reject me.. tears starting to form in my eyes.. but I always tried to stop it.. I always thought that we will be together... but I was wrong... please forgive me.. but please don't go away... because I love you very much.. I won't stop telling this to you... even a hundred times... when I think of you... I think that I could do anything.. anything.. just for you.. if you will only look at my eye.. you'll see... you'll see what I mean...  
  
I always see you.. but your back is always facing me... are we not meant together? If not.. I don't wanna hear... I tried to be everything for you.. everything.. the girl that you like... so someday.. someday.. you'll like me too.. I tried to be close to you.. but you always.. always go away... I tried hard to catch your attention.. but you never even saw anything.. never....  
  
I was always weak ... always bothering you.. always a burden.. a burden at everything... everything... I really want you to like me... but I was stupid.. I was stupid.. because I loved you.. so I tried for one last time.. one last time.. to tell you my own true feelings... it may sound strange but.. I love you than anything else.. so I did it.. I told it to you.. but you rejected it.. you stomped on my heart... you kicked it.. and threw it away like trash... no matter how much I cry.. the pain will not go away.. it won't... I can't forget.. even for a second... so I decided... I will still love you.. even though you don't .... But I don't mind now.. so I decided I will go farther away from you... but... expect the unexpected.. they say that all the times... I didn't understand ... but now I did.. when I was going away... you were the one who chased me...I didn't even notice..never.. so why?? Please tell me...  
  
Now it came... you said you didn't like me .. but what did you say just now?? You like me?? I think my ears are tricking me.. am I dreaming?? Or am I just.. thinking of that.. right.. I must be thinking that it was true.. but maybe.. I don't know... now I'm here in your arms.. . I don't care if it's a dream... don't wake me up .. please.. I want this feeling to last forever... please don't...  
  
"Sakura...Sakura..wake up.."  
  
He moved her a little.. Sakura was in his arms... he waked her up.. many times until now.. she opened her eyes...  
  
"(yawn) S-sasuke?"  
  
"Sakura.. wake up.."  
  
"Sasuke!!?? Is .. that.. r-really you??"  
  
"Sakura.." he said while raising his eyebrow..  
  
"So it's.. n-not a dream..."  
  
"dream?"  
  
"I thought this was all just a dream.. but.. but.." she smiled..  
  
"Sakura.. this is not a dream.. see.."  
  
"Sasuke..." she cried in his arms..  
  
"Sakura.."  
  
"I thought.. I thought it was a all a perfect dream.. that's why.. that's why.. I didn't wanna wake up..i don't want to Sasuke.."  
  
"ssshhh....sshhh.. it's all a dream now.. hush.. there's no need to cry.."  
  
"Sasuke-kun.." she tried to stop crying... but she didn't ..she..  
  
The next morning she saw herself in her bed.. sleeping soundly... she was still in her dress..  
  
Why am I here? I don't remember being here...ugh..  
  
She found a note beside her bed. She picked it up and read it...  
  
Sakura, you fell asleep last night. I left this note because I know you'd wonder how the heck you got there. When you go to the meeting place... everything will be fine... as if nothing happened.. don't worry Sakura..i won't tell anybody..we'll keep it as a secret won't we? Well, have a good morning  
  
Sasuke  
  
She smiled and read it three times before standing up and stretch her arms and look out at the window... she never felt refreshed before.. ever since she told her feelings to Sasuke..  
  
Secret ... yes, we'll kept it as a secret right Sasuke?  
  
She went to their meeting place and there she saw Naruto and Sasuke.. Sasuke was in his usual ..err... normal face.. his cold, motionless face.. but of course, he was hiding those feelings...  
  
Kakashi was late for 1 hour ... my goodness ... he was always like that.. he was always late.. he was never punctual.. anyways...  
  
After long hours of what you'd call another BORING training they all went home...  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
"yes, Sasuke-kun what is it??"  
  
Her perfect beautiful eyes gleaming at the glow of the sunset... as she smiled all his worries vanished everything.... As if..  
  
She blushed...  
  
"Well, thank you Sasuke-kun..."  
  
"You're welcome Sakura..."  
  
"Well would you like to come to my house tonight?"  
  
"Iie Sakura I have something to do.. well I'll see you tomorrow Sakura.." he smiled and nodded..  
  
"Well okay Sasuke-kun.."  
  
"Are you angry at me??"  
  
"No... it's all right it's not your fault..."  
  
"Oyasuminasai.. Sakura.."  
  
"Oyasuminasai ... Sasuke-kun...." She smiled..  
  
he smiled..  
  
They both smiled at each other...  
  
This went on for days... weeks.. .. they have kept it as a secret anyway..  
  
AAHH!! Everyone's gonna hate me!! Or rather kill me for this stupid.. errr... nonsense chapter!! AH!!! Better hide..  
  
By the way.. gotta tell you.. there's still one more chapter left.. k??  
  
Day-DrEaMiNg-child  
  
ya,its short,but it leaves a great cliffhanger. ur idea was pretty traditional,but that necklace idea was nice.that WOULD b a cute necklace.im guessin that Sasuke is gonna give it to Sakura. keep up the good work  
  
Kurama1Fangirl-Eiri sniff that is so sweet! X3 good job!  
  
yosh! that is so sweet! this is one of the most cutest story i ever read! X3  
  
Maya Amano u have to edit it... like I do... [masaka na?!] anyway, I loved it, but it was kinda ooc... Sasuke blushes... hehe, like mine! Great going, support the fic! we! anyway, I'm going to leave another review after this hehe, buti kapa u have time for updating . not like me! wah!  
  
And thanks for telling me the italics thingeh...  
  
FromDayOne You had to finish the chapter at the exciting part!! EVIL!! About the italics thing, I don't know because that happens to me too when I write stories. Well, I hope you can update your story as fast as possible!  
  
DayDrEaMiNg-child  
  
argh!damn this cliffhanger! but this is very nice and i cant wait til Sasuke tells his feelings.i hope they kiss.i hope he kisses her. please tell me theyll kiss!! oh,and about that italicized and line stuff,its cuz ff.net has quickedit and deletes them before ur chapter is posted.ya,it sux.it happens to me too :(  
  
....  
  
DatDrEaMiNg-child... sorry that they didn't kiss...sorry...I hope you forgive me.. it's just because that I don't want them to kiss anyway.. it's just that.. I don't wanna rush those two..errr..lovers?? wa!!  
  
NevErEndIngDreAmeR- yeah..you're right.. he's took many chapters ..just to confess the whole – thing..(sigh)  
  
And I'm really sorry that I made it short... I hope that.... I can make much more longer chapters...  
  
And I'm sorry that the reply thingeh sowi that I didn't replied it's just that I saved the page so I can copy your reviews and say thanks...err.. I mean thank you..  
  
And what does OOC mean?????  
  
And I really hope that you'll be reading my next fic..'The beach'  
  
Well... the story has my fave pairings in it.. except gaara!! (sniff) well..nejisaku and sasusaku and I don't know if I'll ever put a naruaku there.... But the point is.. it's all Sakura!!!! Err... sowi... and...of course.. the perverted Kakashi is there.. expect many Hentai and nose bleedings there and girls in swimsuit... but this does not have a sweet ending.. just pairings. pairings and pairings... that's all...jaa matta ne!! ty!!  
  
WAIT!! Just a little question.. do you think I should make a sequel for this?? Do you?? Ne, ne ?? what do you think?? I will be waiting for the answer!!(in reviews ..) arigato! 


	14. Whispers

Disclaimer: I do not own anything!!  
  
Whispers  
  
Sakura.. I'm very sorry to what I said and did to you... I never really.. wanted to tell you that.. I didn't want to.. I hope you forgive me.. I was... I was.. dumb.. to tell you that.. sorry... my feelings for you Sakura... I only like you.. as a.. a.. friend.. and a teammate.. that's all... but I .. I .. I ... the truth is... I never really know my feelings for you.. maybe I'm just.. just too.. stubborn that's all.. I don't know... I .. I .. Sakura give me time.. to.. to.. t-to.. know ... please.. I hope you forgive me.. I'm telling you this because I .. never want you to.. I'm.. I j-just can't t- tell you.. I don't want to see you.. y-you.. c-crying.. sorry..  
  
He stood up.. and walked away.. turning back his head to Sakura... he saw Sakura smile..  
  
It's not possible that.. she... heard it right??  
  
Nah, I know she doesn't.. how could she?/ but if.. she did..  
  
He turned his head back to the door..  
  
"Where are you going Sasuke?" Kakashi-sensei asked..  
  
"..." then he walked out..  
  
"hehe.. he thinks I don't know... even though I was sleeping.. haha..." she said as she sat on the swing.. "you don't want to see me crying ay?"  
  
"Sakura.."  
  
Sasuke...  
  
"uh..y-yes Sasuke-kun??.."  
  
"Who are you talking to?"  
  
He said, hands in his pocket..  
  
"uhh.. ehehe.. no one.. "she said looking away from him..  
  
"Sasuke-kun?"  
  
"hn?"  
  
He said.. he was looking at the sky.  
  
"Did you.. you.. ever.. visited me?'  
  
"huh, what do you mean?"  
  
This is my chance... I'll get the answer... I'll know that it's really you.. and I'll prove it.. I'll catch you...  
  
"When I was sick... because.." she frowned...  
  
"Well.. I ..you see.."  
  
She looked at his eyes.. observed him carefully, to know if he lied or not..  
  
"..."  
  
"Well... uhh.. n-no.. I didn't.. he lied  
  
"Liar.." she muttered..  
  
"huh?'  
  
"n-no.. nothing.. I was just talking to myself that's all.. hehe"  
  
She knew it.. Sasuke the great liar..  
  
She stood up..  
  
You're now in my trap Sasuke...  
  
She leaned closer to him and...  
  
Kissed him on his right cheek!.  
  
His eyes widened and almost bulged out he didn't blushed but be he became red , what I mean was... it wasn't a blush!! His face reddened!!  
  
Before he could say a tiniee tiny word..  
  
"Matta ne! see you tomorrow!!" haha!!!! I got him at last..hehe  
  
She left happily skipping away while he left Sasuke... with his red gace  
  
He blinked two times..  
  
"Wh-what..."  
  
He stood there...  
  
BWHAHAHAHAHAH!! Now all of ya got whatcha wanted!! Now you know what Sasuke said to Sakura!! Ehek...oopsie..(hides) ahh!!!  
  
WAIT!! Just a little question.. do you think I should make a sequel for this?? Do you?? Ne, ne ?? what do you think?? I will be waiting for the answer!!(in reviews ..) arigato! 


	15. Morning

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto characters whatsoever etc. etc. belch  
  
Morning...  
  
I've always admired you.. since I was a child... but you never knew.. you never even noticed..  
  
I know we'll be there... we'll reach tomorrow no matter how far, no matter how hard... we'll be there... I promise... I will be there for you.. to guide you, love you, help you, no matter what you do or where you go.. I know we will and we can.. if we'll just be a little more patient we'll see the dawn ahead of us.. I'll be there for you..  
  
You've always been there for me.. always smiled for me, always helped me.. but I never cared about it.. until I ... saw the happiness in your eyes.. your smile encourages me.. your gentle words calm me.. I will always protect you.. even if it costs my life... you're my everything..  
  
I've always loved you until now.. every time I look at your eyes... I see the loneliness the anger... the pain that you feel inside... so please... don't give up.. be strong.. I will love you no matter who you are..  
  
You saw the things in me that I never have seen before.. you healed the bruises that I never felt.. you gave me the love I never had before.. the beautiful smile I had never seen before... you woke me up from the nightmare I've been having... you let me see the light... I never knew what love was.. until you came to my life.. you taught me things I never knew... I thought I was the best.. that I knew everything.. but you made me believe I was wrong...  
  
((next))  
  
'Cause there's something in the way you look at me..  
  
It's as if my heart knows you're the missing piece..  
  
You make me believe that there's nothing in this world I can't be...  
  
I never know what you see..  
  
But there's something in the way.. you look at me..  
  
((next))  
  
And when you're with me..  
  
The world just goes away..  
  
The way you show me  
  
The way you hug me  
  
The way you love me  
  
The way you kiss me  
  
I think I'm in love..  
  
My lonely nights are finally over...  
  
Because I'm with you..  
  
((next))  
  
I don't care what they say to the two of us from different worlds...  
  
Can't we try harder just a little bit  
  
Can't we give just a little more harder  
  
Can't you understand that we're fighting for love..  
  
I love you so much that it tears me up...  
  
((next))  
  
When you love someone  
  
You feel it inside..  
  
Nobody can change your mind.. When you love someone you sacrifice  
  
When you love someone you give it all  
  
When you love someone you don't think twice....  
  
When you love someone..  
  
((next))  
  
A thousand reasons for me..  
  
To change who I used to be..  
  
And the reason is you..  
  
A reason to start over new..  
  
I'm sorry that I hurt you..  
  
It's just something that I live to everyday..  
  
I'm sorry for the pain I got you through..  
  
I wish I could.. I wish I was the one to catch your tears..  
  
But I just want you to know.. the reason is you..  
  
((next))  
  
I was gonna hesitate to tell you ..should I let you know.. I was never really like this before ...did I say before? Or maybe I'm confused when you are near me..I don't know what to do or I should be.. there's only one thing in my mind.. that's you and me..  
  
I'm a little bit of crazy I'm a little bit of a fool I'm a little bit of lonely I'm a little bit of all.. Oh, I need a cure.. Just a little bit of you... And I will fall...  
  
I'm always on a run to see you...and you allow me to.... It wasn't my intention to hurt you...this feeling is true.. Or maybe I'm confused when you are near me.. I don't know what to do or I should be...  
  
((next))  
  
Though I've tried to for to tell him all the feelings I have for him... my heart...  
  
Every time that I come near him..  
  
I just lose my mind ------ from the start...  
  
'Cause every little thing he does is magic..  
  
Everything he does disturbs me on..  
  
Even though my love before is tragic  
  
Now I know my love for him goes on..  
  
Do I have to tell the story  
  
Of a thousand rainy days since we first met..  
  
Is it big enough from – --  
  
But it's always me who answers ..  
  
Many words...  
  
'Cause every little thing he does is magic..  
  
Everything he does disturbs me on..  
  
Even though my love before is tragic..  
  
Now I know my love for him goes on...  
  
I resolve to call him a thousand times a day...  
  
And ask him if he'll marry me ..  
  
The simple fashioned way..  
  
But my silence.. has ---  
  
Before I reach the door..  
  
...  
  
(( I'm sorry I can't understand the words that she said... and the others I can't understand too...)  
  
Kung sinabi mo noon..  
  
Ako'y iyong mahal..  
  
'Di sana ay tayo na ang nagkatuluyan..  
  
Pag sinabi ko noon  
  
Ikaw ang mahal ko  
  
Ito'y tapat..  
  
((next))  
  
If I could your hand  
  
Look into your eyes  
  
Would you try to understand the things I'm gonna say  
  
If I could show you boy..  
  
How much I feel for you  
  
Would you turn around and tell me..  
  
I feel the same way too?  
  
Could be wrong you know..  
  
Comin' out the blue...  
  
I really have to say this.. baby, I love you..  
  
If I could get it right  
  
Tell you face-to-face..  
  
Would you think that I am true..  
  
Believe me when I say..  
  
Wanna let you know  
  
Just don't know the way..  
  
I wanna shout it out  
  
Hear me when I say..  
  
These blues will always hang around..  
  
'till the moment I let it go..  
  
And let you know..  
  
Wanna let you know..  
  
Just don't know the way..  
  
I wanna shout it ..  
  
Hear me when I say..  
  
((next))  
  
(extras)  
  
Miss you..  
  
Miss you...  
  
(girl)  
  
Everyday and every night this feeling I'd fight..  
  
Try as I might but I won't win  
  
I surrender I die..  
  
You are winning here all night/ all right(can't understand )  
  
(boy)  
  
Every morning when the sun will shine on me..  
  
I'd flash a smile..  
  
But deep inside..  
  
I feel so sad and lonely..  
  
I need you here and now..  
  
(girl)  
  
I miss you..  
  
It's crazy to pretend that ..  
  
I don't think of you..  
  
The more this feeling  
  
Just seem to grow and grow..  
  
(boy)  
  
I miss you...  
  
(girl)  
  
I miss you..  
  
(both)  
  
Oh, how much longer can I hold on to..  
  
Maybe you can come and tell me..  
  
That you miss me too..  
  
(extra)  
  
Miss you.. Miss you..  
  
Ahhhhh....ahh.....ahhh....  
  
(girl)  
  
All I want is for this love to last forever..  
  
You are to wait.. never came back(can't understand)  
  
Oh, I tried to recover  
  
I get very boy-oh-my..(can't understand)  
  
(boy)  
  
When I hear a song that we had used to share..  
  
I try as to might..  
  
To hide the tears..  
  
And when the pain is over..  
  
I wish you are near...  
  
(( last))  
  
I remember so well..  
  
The day you came to my life  
  
You asked my name..  
  
You had the most beautiful smile..  
  
(forgot)  
  
(continuation)  
  
How did you know  
  
I needed someone like you in my life..  
  
That there was an empty space in my heart  
  
You came at the right time in my life...  
  
I never forget how you brought the sun to shine in my life...  
  
No words can express my love for you..  
  
I guess what I'm really trying to say is......  
  
It's not always someone like you comes my way..  
  
(sniff)  
  
Hey, this is just an add-on... I did this fic while listening to Morning by: Toshiro Masuda... (sniff) this would probably be better if you listen to Morning while reading this chappie...aiiiee....  
  
I'm really sorry I didn't know  
  
And I really hope that you'll be reading my next fic..'The beach'  
  
Well... the story has my fave pairings in it.. except gaara!! (sniff) well..nejisaku and sasusaku and I don't know if I'll ever put a narusaku there.... But the point is.. it's all Sakura!!!! Err... sowi... and...of course.. the perverted Kakashi is there.. expect many Hentai and nose bleedings there and girls in swimsuit... but this does not have a sweet ending.. just pairings. pairings and pairings... that's all...  
  
Thank you for reading my fic!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you!!  
  
ARIGATO GOZAIMAS!!!!! ARIGATO MINNA!!!!  
  
(insert applause o.o') 


End file.
